The Ultamate Weapon
by soul's heart shattered
Summary: InuYasha is living in the future... and he decides to join the army. You'll never guess who our countries secrect enemy is...Rated PG13 for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

The Ultimate Weapon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
6:00 PM- Kagome's apartment  
  
"What!!!!!! You want to join the Army!!!!" Kagome yelled  
  
"Yeah. Sounds fun. Blowing people up, fighting, all that other stuff." InuYasha Replied  
  
"Sounds... Interesting." Shippo said to himself. Kilala uttered one quiet chirp.  
  
"I can't stop you, but, I hate the Idea of you joining that group." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, I know you cant stop Me, and I already joined. Im going for training tomorrow." Inu said matter-of-factly  
  
"You already joined!!!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yup." InuYasha answered, and before kagome could utter the one Word he hated, he left.  
  
"Ooh, he is such a JERK I HATE HIM!!!!!" Kagome then put the pillow in her face, and began screaming.  
  
"I think we should leave her alone, for now Kilala, what do you think?" Shippo said turning to the little demon cat. Kilala answered with a chirp that shippo understood as a yes. silently, they got up, and left.  
  
5:00 AM The Training Camp  
  
As the Bugle sounded the wake-up call, InuYasha groaned, and rolled out of bed. He put on his uniform, including his hat, with great disgust, and walked to the end of the bed, where he stood at attention, waiting for the captain to come and 'inspect them' When the captain came, he slowly walked down the rows of men. When he got to InuYasha, he looked very displeased.  
  
"Soldier," he shouted, "Why have you not cut your hair???"  
  
"No one touches my hair." InuYasha growled back, "...Sir.."  
  
"No one will touch your hair, if you do ... lets say... 150 pushups a day, extra, just for me." The captain smiled "and I doubt a weakling like you could do that many."  
  
"We have a deal,.. Sir" INu said as he got in push up position on the floor "Will you count for me???"  
  
"Fine, just hurry it up." The captain said with doubt in his voice.  
  
Hearing the doubt, InuYasha put one arm behind his back, and said "Sir, I sure hope you can count past 10.."  
  
The captain laughed, and said, "I doubt you can do this, you're awfully skinny."  
  
"Watch, and learn" INuYasha said. He didn't even hear how many push ups he had done, until the other trainees in the barrack started talking to themselves.  
  
"How many have I done, Sir??" INuYasha asked.  
  
"213, and that's enough, at least for today." Captain Nunmair said (Inu could now read the badge on his shirt) "Im surprised you could do that many, none the less, one handed. Get up soldier. You're all dismissed, head to your classes." the captain said as inuyasha slowly got to his feet.  
  
Thanks for always riding on my back kagome. Carrying you got me half these muscles he thought to himself.  
  
8:00 PM Captain Nunmair's Office  
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes. I want to speak to the president. NO not the president of the US, the president of this branch. Yes the 'principal' as you call him. Thank you" Nunmair said in a agitated voice, he was talking on his phone. "Yes, hello Mr Okatasho, sir. I need to speak to you in person. Its about a new recruit. Yes, his name is InuYasha."  
  
8:03 PM Mr. Okatasho, The 'principal's' Office  
  
"You made arrangements to see me??" Mr. Okatasho asking  
  
"Yes, as I told you its about this new recruit InuYasha." Captain Nunmair said  
  
"I have his file here, is he not doing well?" Mr. Okatasho asked, while he motioned for Nunmair to sit.  
  
"He's doing well, too well. "Nunmair said as he sat in the chair on his side of the man's desk. "In fact, today he didn't even break a sweat."  
  
"Really, that's interesting...... "Mr. Okatasho said, while he looked the file over, "I can't tell you much. But I will give you this order, Watch him closely, every where he goes. I want you to tell me if any thing odd goes on with him, anything at all."  
  
"Yessir." Captain Nunmair said as he saluted, and left the office.  
  
8:30 InuYasha's phone call to Kagome  
  
"Hi, Kagome." InuYasha said into the speaker of the phone.  
  
"InuYasha, I don't want to talk to you." Kagome said  
  
"Will you just listen, Im really sorry about the way I acted. I just didn't know how to tell you that I was joining.... I knew you wouldn't like it"  
  
"Apology accepted, as long as you mean it."  
  
"I do"  
  
"Are you marring Kagome???" Shippo's voice was heard through the phone.  
  
"No I'm not marring him, an-"  
  
"GET OFF THE PHONE SHIPPO!!!!!!!!!!!" INuYasha screamed into the microphone.  
  
"Fine, I can tell you don't like me. Ill just go away."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"InuYasha, be nicer to him!!"  
  
"Soldier, get off the phone, your 5 minutes are up." Captain Nunmair said as he walked by  
  
"Ill get off the phone when I want to" INuyasha said  
  
"ok then. Say good bye to whoever you're talking to." The captain said  
  
"why?" INuYasha asked, completely ignoring kagome.  
  
Captain Nunmair leaned over, and hung up the phone "that's why"  
  
5:00 AM The Next Morning  
  
"EVERYBODY UP!!! DID YOU NOT HEAR THE BUGLE!! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!!" Captain Nunmair yelled, because half of the camp was still asleep. InuYasha got up, and grumbled, a lot. "Time for your 150 pushups InuYasha!"  
  
"Feh...." InuYasha said as he started. 150 pushups later, they were dismissed, well all the other trainees were dismissed. All of them but InuYasha.  
  
"Soldier, today Im going to push you to you limits. Just so I can see what they are." Nunmair said with a smile on his face. 'This is going to be fun"  
  
5:30 AM Limits? What limits??  
  
"Were going to start you off with the 5 mile run." Nunmair said "Keep up with me, or else."  
  
"Fine.." InuYasha said  
  
"Go!" Nunmair said as he started running. InuYasha Easily passed him. And about 2 miles later Nunmair was slowing down. InuYasha was still speeding up.  
  
When that was over, Captain Nunmair decided to have Inu Run the training course a few times. It consisted of this: Tires, to hop in.. (you know, you step in the tires while running) a "enemy fortress" to climb. It was basically a rock wall. A 'hand over hand coordination practice' otherwise known as monkey bars, a mud pit to run through, barbed wire to crawl under, and a couple trees to climb. InuYasha finished it three times in about 10 minutes  
  
"Impressive.." Captain Nunmair said "Now to test your skills at gun shooting"  
  
InuYasha had never shot a gun before, he preferred the Tetsuagia, his beloved sword. After having the captain demonstrate, and a few practice rounds, InuYasha was managing to hit the target, and even the bulls eye a few times.  
  
"So soldier, you said you use swords?" The captain asked  
  
"Yes, well its more like one sword." InuYasha answered, suddenly interested in the new subject  
  
"Really a personal favorite?? Do you have it here?" He asked more questions.  
  
"Yes its here."  
  
"Go get it soldier, and well practice. A few of our enemies use swords. You could be useful." NunmAir said  
  
InuYasha got his sword, and came back. "Well here it is, are you happy now???"  
  
"May I see it?" the captain asked  
  
"I'll be damned if you see it. No-one touches my sword." INuYasha suddenly growled.  
  
"Ok,........ Want to duel?"  
  
"Sure" inuYasha said a grin on his face. This he was good at, and there was no way this man was going to beat him.  
  
The captain got a sword, and the two began to duel. The rules were:  
  
1 fight fair, you are allowed to throw the opponents sword aside, but no tripping, etc.  
  
2 Fight to near death. End the battle with the sword at a lethal position on the others body, but no killing.  
  
InuYasha pulled the Tetsuagia out of its sheath, and it refused to transform. "Dammit...." he thought of practicing for the sake of protecting Kagome, and the sword gave in.  
  
"Wow. Never seen a sword do that before." The captain said, obviously distressed  
  
"Feh, are you scared??" InuYasha asked teasingly  
  
"No. I will still fight you."  
  
Since Inu couldn't use the wind scar, he decided it was best just to fight, and since he wasn't use to practice fighting, he had a hard time aiming not to kill. He made some wild swings, getting himself no-where.  
  
"Is that the best you can do???" Nunmair said laughing, he swung widely, and sliced InuYasha across the shoulder, just barely nicking him, yet it was enough to sting.  
  
"I could do some thing, but it would kill you instantly." InuYasha said  
  
"yeah.... right" Nunmair Said under his breath  
  
"its true." InuYasha said, watching Nunmair's every move. He swung up at InuYasha, then over. There!! InuYasha realized, that Nunmair left his side wide open for an attack. InuYasha swooped in, trying not to hit him too hard with the sword. That man was gonna pay for the cut he had across his shoulder. This was how. He left a long shallow cut, and the fight was over.  
  
"Ha Ha, I win." InuYasha said.  
  
"Very good soldier. Lets go to the nurse, to get that cut cleaned, and bandaged." Nunmair said, looking at his own cut, and cringing in fear as he saw the tetsuagia de-transform, into a normal sword.  
  
"No need." InuYasha said.  
  
"Yes there is a need, and your coming with me!" Nunmair said dragging him along, despite the pain in his side.  
  
HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIH  
  
When they arrived at the nurses office, she demanded that InuYasha take off his shirt, and show her his shoulder wound. (Sound familiar??)  
  
"NO!!" InuYasha said, in protest.  
  
"I've already treated your comrade, now I need to treat you. Take it off" The nurse said  
  
"FINE, BEG ME TOO!!!!!" (Gee, I wonder where I've heard this before, book 1 maybe....) InuYasha said as he took off his shirt, and showed her his shoulder.  
  
"Ok, smart aleck, Show me the other shoulder." The Nurse said  
  
"No, it was that one." INuYasha said  
  
"It was, but that's impossible, its completely healed!!!" Nunmair said in shock.  
  
"Feh...So what!!!" InuYasha said, putting his shirt back on.  
  
"Ok, I wont ask, go. You're both fine."The nurse said releasing them  
  
HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH  
  
"I will be speaking to you about this in the morning, soldier." Nunmair said, "I've got a few questions."  
  
"Feh." InuYasha said in response  
  
5:00 PM Nunmair's phone call  
  
"Hello, Yes Mr. Okatasho.... Yes, Sir, I've been watching him, yes sir, there is something very odd about him. I wounded him in a practice fight today, he was completely healed by the time we got to the nurses, yes Im telling the truth, and another thing, he never takes off his hat...and then there's his sword..its magic or something....... Yes sir, I will sir" Nunmair said, on his phone. 


	2. The Group Joins Too

Soul's Shattered Heart: The voices in my head are beginning to take over. must fight...  
  
InuYasha: Ha!! You can't suppress us now!!!!  
  
Kagome: *picking flowers*  
  
Miroku: *Reaching for Sango's butt*  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!! *whacks him over the head with boomerang*  
  
Shippo: So, What are we gonna do now??  
  
Kilala: Chirp  
  
Sailor Moon: RAYE YOURE SO STOOOPID!!  
  
Sailor Mars: BITE ME!!!  
  
Sailor Mercury: Any One got asprin??  
  
InuYasha: What's Asprin??  
  
Souls Shattered heart: *sighs* Now you see what I live with??  
  
Chapter 2  
  
5:30 AM The next morning  
  
After completing his daily pushups, InuYasha went to 'talk things over' with Nunmair.  
  
"So.... I have some questions to ask you." Nunmair said  
  
"You already told me that. Continue on!!" InuYasha said  
  
"Ok, here goes..... How come you were healed yesterday, what's up with your sword, and why don't you take off your hat???" Nunmair asked, suddenly, all at once. InuYasha sighed, "I knew I couldn't hide it from you guys forever....." he took off his hat, and slightly scared Nunmair  
  
"You have... You have ears!! Dog ears!!!" Nunmair said.  
  
"Yes, I'm half demon..."  
  
"That explains the unusual eyes"  
  
InuYasha bared his fangs  
  
"and those"  
  
"Yeah." InuYasha said  
  
"But what about your sword??" Nunmair continued on with the questions  
  
"Ok, long story..lets see. It was made from my full blooded demon father's fang, long story short, it protects humans, and kagome pulled it out of a rock for me."  
  
"Kagome???"  
  
"Oh, uh..um.."InuYasha said, his face turning slightly red  
  
"OOOh, we got a crush!!!" Nunmair teased, "Continue on soldier"  
  
"Well, the Shikkon No Tama¥ came out of her side, and now she is helping me collect the pieces."  
  
"Ok, but isn't the Shikkon no Tama a legend??"  
  
"Noo."  
  
"Wow. That was a lot of information" Nunmair said, thinking things over, "Tell me more about this 'Kagome' person"  
  
"Well, she shoots sacred arrows." he turned slightly red again "and she can sense jewel shards."  
  
"Sacred arrows???"  
  
"Oh, Yeah, um. Well they collect souls and then fire them at the enemy, comes in handy sometimes, really powerful."  
  
"Could she come here, she could be of use." Nunmair said, getting interested in the 'powerful' part of the conversation.  
  
"Feh, that'd probably just earn me a 'sit'.. But if I convinced Sango and Miroku, and Shippo to come. Then she would consider it" InuYasha said  
  
"Sit?? Sango, Miroku, Shippo???"  
  
HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH  
  
After explaining the whole conversation to Nunmair, they devised a plot.  
  
10:00 AM The plot, and the phone call  
  
"Lets put this in action!!!" Nunmair said, handing InuYasha the phone in his office. "Time to call"  
  
InuYasha dialed Miroku's phone number first.  
  
Bring bring..  
  
"Aww, damn it!! He's not home!!" InuYasha cursed "Guess I'll have to leave a message."  
  
The machine picked up. Miroku's voice could be heard on it. "Hello,  
this is Miroku. Yeah, If I'm not home, either one of three things  
happened... One, a girl finally said yes.two, my hand sucked me in...  
or three, I'm out killing a demon. But since I don't have a social  
life.. It's probable two or three. "  
  
InuYasha burst out laughing.  
  
Beep  
  
"Hi, Miroku, I guess ill call you back.."  
  
Next he tried Sango's house.  
  
Bring Bring..  
  
Bring. Click "hello??"  
  
"Hi, Sango."  
  
"Why are you calling me??"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHI  
  
"Ok, I guess ill come, and I'll drag Shippo along with me.. He's here too."  
  
"Is Miroku there, as well??"  
  
"NO!!!!" Sango hung up the phone  
  
5:00 PM The Next Day  
  
After coning his friends into coming, InuYasha had the whole group at the army camp.  
  
"So, He got all of you to join??" Nunmair asked.  
  
"Yes.." The group sighed.  
  
"Good, lets get to work on training. All of you are going to show me how good you are with your weapons. InuYasha already showed me his, so we will start with you, Sango." Nunmair explained "Aim for the stuffed man" he pointed to a life sized dummy  
  
Sango threw her boomerang with ease, and sliced it in half. Another dummy replaced it  
  
"kagome, your turn" Nunmair said "that was good, Sango  
  
Kagome fired an arrow, and missed. Then she missed again. and again.  
  
"Honestly, she can hit the target. " InuYasha said.  
  
"Oh, shut up InuYasha. We all know the 15 time is the charm" Kagome said  
  
Finally, she hit the dummy, and it exploded, sending white fuzz everywhere.  
  
". Good. Kagome." Nunmair said, actually thinking 'aaaahhhh this is going to be sooo much work' but instead he said "Your turn, Miroku"  
  
Miroku took off the prayer beads around his wrist "Wind Tunnell!!!" he yelled, and the dummy got sucked into is palm. Along with all the white fluff. (Except for the clump on InuYasha's head) Nunmair appeared shocked. "What can Shippo do??"  
  
Another dummy was sat in front of them, and Shippo used fox fire. The dummy burst into little flames and then went out. InuYasha whispered into Nunmair's ear "He's only three", and Nunmair nodded "Very good."  
"Hey, Shippo, why don't you show Nunmair the other thing you can do?" Sango asked, seeing that Nunmair was very disappointed.  
  
"Ok." Shippo said, and suddenly, Shippo wasn't Shippo any more. He was Nunmair, complete to the uniform. And with this, Nunmair really was impressed.  
  
HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI  
  
"SO, Kagome," Nunmair asked when InuYasha was not around "I think InuYasha has a big crush on you"  
  
"Did you just notice???" Kagome responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter End  
  
Souls heart shattered: Ok, it was short, I know.  
  
Kagome: Short!!! That wins the under statement of the year. It was microscopic!!!!  
  
Soul's heart shattered: SHUT UP!!  
  
InuYasha: You made me look stupid.  
  
SHS: I did not!!  
  
IY: Did TO SHS: Did Not  
  
IY: Did to  
  
Soul's Heart Shattered: Fine!! Whatever. Anyways, I'm not gonna write anymore, until some one goes down here, clicks the little go button, and submits a review that they like this story, and they want me to write more...  
  
InuYasha: please submit!! I want to know If she makes me smart or not.  
  
Soul's Heart Shattered: Kagome, will you do me a favor??  
  
Kagome: Sure. SIT!!  
  
InuYasha: *Slam*  
  
Soul's Heart Shattered: Thank you!!! SO If any one is reading this, and they want me to write more, what are you going to do??  
  
Group: SUBMIT A GOOD REVIEW!!!! (please) ¥ The Sacred Jewel, The Jewel of four souls, whatever you want to call it. 


End file.
